Lithium
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: Kazuki finds himself falling for the Jackal. What happens when he gets his hands on the threadmaster, and tries to torture him out of his feelings?
1. Musings

Lithium 

Type of story: songfic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance (one-sided)

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is also character death…maybe.

Summary: Kazuki finds himself falling for the Jackal. What happens when he gets his hands on the threadmaster, and tries to torture him out of his feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

Ch.1: Musings.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside 

Kazuki was walking through the streets. He had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do when he got there. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. All that was on his mind was him. The Jackal. Akabane Kuroudo. The one who's sadistic pleasures had somehow gone from making him squeamish, to making him want to kiss him. Enjoy him. And, most of all, partake in the pleasures, just to feel closer to him.

But he knew he couldn't.

He couldn't risk upsetting Ginji-san. He couldn't risk Ban-chan's wrath. He couldn't risk that. And, most of all, he couldn't risk Jackal finding out about his love for him. It could and would be disastrous. He could just see the look of disgust in his eyes. He could see the one he cared so much about looking with contempt upon him. He could even see his own death at the hands of the man he's become so fond of.

He could hear it now, the phrase: "Just because you look like a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like my woman." And the phrase: "Freak. I knew you looked like a woman, but I didn't think you had desires like one as well." He'd heard them all before in his lifetime, and it would kill him to hear these phrases from the man he loved. From any person he was fond of. But, mainly, from Akabane. It would kill him.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without… 

Kazuki was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was walking right towards the person he was thinking about. Akabane figured he'd give him time to notice him, and just stood where he was. When Kazuki never looked up, however, he knew he was going to be hit, so decided to knock the boy over.

He stood firm in his place, and caused the boy to bounce off of his chest, and backwards, onto the ground.

Kazuki looked up, and immediately looked back down, a blush on his face. "S-sorry Mr. Jackal." He stutters. "I guess I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."

"Yes, I guess you should have been, but I won't hold it against you, if you answer one question for me. But not here, no, not here, come with me, and we will see what answers we get, hmm?" The Jackal drawls out in his sultry, sophisticated voice. Kazuki couldn't help but be intrigued, and he couldn't help but oblige. He took the offered hand, and stood up, with assistance, and was led to a car, his eyes still down cast.

All he could make of the car was that it was dark. He couldn't tell if it was blue, black, purple, or all of the above. It was shiny, and it let him look at Akabane without having to look at him. 'What are you so worried for? It's not like he'd automatically think you a pervert if you just look him in the eye when you answer.' But, that was the problem. He'd have to be able to get a word out of his mouth to answer. He could already feel the dry, itchy lump in his throat, and he knew he was in for it. Even before he even got into the car.

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

The door was opened for him, and he climbed in, still not looking up. He was shocked when the Jackal reached over him, and buckled his seatbelt. Seemingly sensing this shock, Jackal replies "Wouldn't want you to injure yourself now would we, Kazuki-san." And then closes the door.

He walked around to his side of the car, and climbs on. He fastens himself into the car. He starts the engine. He starts to drive down the street. All the while, Kazuki had not once looked up from his lap. He didn't see them leave the market place. He didn't see them leave the limitless fortress. He didn't see them drive past the Honky Tonk. He didn't see them get onto the highway. He didn't see the beautiful view of the ocean, or the beautiful color of the moon. He didn't see the Mansion looming in the distance, and air of gloom looming around it, and in the air. He hadn't even seen the time, or that the sun would be coming up.

He should have paid attention, as this would be his only help to keep his sanity in the days to come.

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

-----oOoOo-----

next time:

ch.2: You can't make me not love you, no matter how much you try.

"Now, Kazuki-san. What had you so preoccupied that you ran into me?" the Jackal questions, now that he was strapped into the machine.

"I was…just…preoccupied. I was thinking about Mr. Ginji and Mr. Ban, and wishing that I had a friendship like that." The threadmaster replied, hoping that it was believable.

"Hmm…" the other replied, turning his back, only to come back around and back hand the threadmaster hardly across the face, leaving four identical scratches where his knives had been. "Don't lie to me again, Mr. Kazuki, if you'd be so kind. I would hate to have to kill you before my fun was up."

'Damn! Why did he have to be so cool all of the time?' the threadmaster thinks.

"Okay… I…I…I was thinking about you, Jackal-san." The threadmaster finally gets out.

"Hmm…and what where you thinking about me, threadmaster?" the Jackal inquires.

"I was…thinking about…how I…Like you." Kazuki cringed, expecting a blow. It never came, but what came next shattered his world.

"I don't love you back, Threadmaster. And I can think of a way to make you not love me, as well."

Boy did the Jackal not know how wrong he was.


	2. You Can't Make Me Not Love You

Lithium

Lithium

Type of story: songfic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance (one-sided)

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is also character death…maybe.

Summary: Kazuki finds himself falling for the Jackal. What happens when he gets his hands on the threadmaster, and tries to torture him out of his feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

ch.2: You can't make me not love you, no matter how much you try.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

"Now, Kazuki-san. What had you so preoccupied that you ran into me?" the Jackal questions, now that he was strapped into the machine.

"I was…just…preoccupied. I was thinking about Mr. Ginji and Mr. Ban, and wishing that I had a friendship like that." The threadmaster replied, hoping that it was believable.

"Hmm…" the other replied, turning his back, only to come back around and back hand the threadmaster hardly across the face, leaving four identical scratches where his knives had been. "Don't lie to me again, Mr. Kazuki, if you'd be so kind. I would hate to have to kill you before my fun was up."

'Damn! Why did he have to be so cool all of the time?' the threadmaster thinks.

"Okay… I…I…I was thinking about you, Jackal-san." The threadmaster finally gets out.

"Hmm…and what where you thinking about me, threadmaster?" the Jackal inquires.

"I was…thinking about…how I…Like you." Kazuki cringed, expecting a blow. It never came, but what came next shattered his world.

"I don't love you back, Threadmaster. But I can think of a way to make you not love me, as well."

Boy did the Jackal not know how wrong he was.

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

The Jackal tied Kazuki up to the wall with four, rather thick, rather heavy chains. One to each arm and leg. Finally, he placed a collar around the Thread master's neck, and fastened that to the wall as well. 'There is officially no way for Kazuki to get to those accursed threads of his. Good.' The Jackal thinks deviously to himself.

He wanted the moment to last. He didn't want his fun to be interrupted by anything, least of all by those annoying threads. Wait, no, least of all those annoying Get Backers. They could be truly annoying when it came down to it. Always showing up at the most importune of times, and ruining what little fun he managed to find himself. But no, not this time. They wouldn't get the chance to interfere this time, as this time he was in his own home; on his own turf, his own territory. He was the alpha male, and there was nothing that anyone would and could do to make him consider otherwise. And, most importantly, there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him.

_Never wanted it to be so cold._

Yes. He schemes with a smirk. There is no one to keep me from torturing my prize until I'm satisfied and ready to move on to breaking the next subject. There is nothing that can be done about this situation, and there is no one around to chastise me for being "too cruel."

That in mind, he chose a weapon of choice – a whip. Jackal façade in place, and demeanor cool once more, he stalks over to the thread master, intent on making him hate him. Never knowing how much seeing him broken would truly effect him.

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.  
_

Oky doky, probably not one of my better adds, as far as this story goes, but I just wanted to get some information out there. The action should – definitely – start next chapter. Also, as a warning for next chapter(s), if you don't do well with sadomasochism, then please turn away, as I will try to make it as explicit as my mind will allow me to. I repeat: **if you don't do well with sadomasochism, then please turn away, as I will try to make it as explicit as my mind will allow me to.**

Thanks for reading, and I do hope that you leave a comment.

Sincerely:

Koishiitenshi


	3. My Heart Shatters, and As Does Yours

Lithium

Type of story: songfic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance (one-sided)

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is also character death…maybe.

Summary: Kazuki finds himself falling for the Jackal. What happens when he gets his hands on the threadmaster, and tries to torture him out of his feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

Ch.3 My Heart Shatters, and As Does Yours

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

_**Crack**_

_**Crack**_

_**Crack**_

The sound of the whips still echoed in the thread master's ears. He hadn't thought that the Jackal would go so easy on him.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

He was still conscious. After 12 hours straight of the Jackal's torture, her was still conscious. And not only that, he was even more enamored with the man, thinking that he must have gone easy on him. He was convinced that the Jackal's mean side would have called for him to at least have drawn more blood; instead, it was like he was cracking; like he was no longer himself.

Kazuki reaches up to his hair and grabs some threads, cutting through the chains that bound him to the wall. 'Heh, he really thought he could hold me with these?' he wonders to himself, as he relishes in the absence of the heavy chains.

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Akabane's point of view_

I can't believe myself. What is WRONG with me?! I had him right there…RIGHT THERE! And I couldn't even make him cave. He screamed, he yelled, he begged me for mercy, and I LET HIM HAVE IT!

I'm slipping. I just have to get back into my game.

Yes. That's it….but something about his wails. They broke my heart. They made me fret, made me _want_ to go easy on him. What is WRONG with me? He's like…..a drug. The sweet smell of him. His tears, his blood, his sweat, his fear. The smell of him. The TASTE of him. He is _so much more entertaining _than Mr. Ginji and Mr. Ban. Yes, so much more.

I've got to have him.

"Heh. This was supposed to make him not love me…not ME love him."

"You love me, Jackal-kun?"

"Umm…"

"Please, just say you do…it will make my life that much better.

Just a rough chapter. If I get a chance soon, I'll post another chapter. wave


	4. Confessions

Lithium

Type of story: songfic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance (one-sided)

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is also character death…maybe.

Summary: Kazuki finds himself falling for the Jackal. What happens when he gets his hands on the threadmaster, and tries to torture him out of his feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

* * *

Ch. 4: Confessions 

Akabane stiffened. _He heard that? The thread master HEARD that? What to do?_ He calmly thinks to himself as he tries to find a way to get the thread master's attention off of the subject. He could think of nothing. There was nothing to be thought because there WAS no other way. He merely had to tell the truth. Plain and simple.

He slowly turns to Kazuki and looks into the other's expecting mocha eyes. "Yes…I find myself…for the first time in my existence, falling in love, and it is with you…thread master…" He says, in his ever confident tone. Akabane nearly winced at the realization, the admission, but he held his ground. He wouldn't show weakness, and he wouldn't show defeat. "You seem to have a high tolerance for pain…" he smoothly says as he walks up to the other male, and pulls him up by a fistful of his long brown hair. "I just wanted to fuck your blood stained body…" He says, looking the other male over, and licking his lips. "I just might, but the blood has stopped flowing on me….I'll just have to make it ….restart…" He icily tells Kazuki and then lifts him up to face him. "But, alas, that can all me modified…"

_Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow_

Akabane smirks as he lifts up a hand with three knives now protruding from between the fingers. "Does my Kazuki want to play?" He asks in a taunting voice, wanting to see if the other would reply affirmatively or negatively. He wanted nothing more than for the other male to want to have some 'fun' with him, but, of course, there would be a price. _I MAY love him, but that does NOT mean that I'll necessarily be NICE to the little shit…_ the transporter thinks to himself as he smirks at Kazuki, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…I'll play…if that makes you happy, if that makes you love me…" Kazuki whispers, giving Akabane permission to do with him as he pleased.

Akabane smirks and throws the other onto the bed. "Yes, my dear, sweet Kazuki…" He murmurs into his ear and licks the shell. "Let's play…." He whispers and then bites down on the earlobe.

Kazuki screams. It echoes and rings into the night, of this deserted island base, where the lovers can go through blissful tortures.

_I'm gonna let it go._

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so I'm taking a poll, because that ends lithium as I have run out of lyrics. I have an idea for a song that I could use for another song-fic sequel to lithium, but I want to know if you all think that I should even BOTHER with a sequel. Please let me know… 


	5. read the sequel

Go read the sequel, it's called Sweet Sacrifice :D


End file.
